GOMAWO HYUNG
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: KRIS susah tidur malam ini ... XIUMIN datang untuk membantunya ... apa yang XIUMIN lakukan untuk membantu KRIS untuk bisa tidur? this is DRABBLE of KRISMIN ...


**GOMAWO, HYUNG**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : KRIS & XIUMIN (KRISMIN)**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**RATE : T menuju M(esum-mesum dikit) ^^**

**LENGTH : DRABBLE**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**NOTE :**

**Ini Fanfic yang direquest Oleh JENNY LEE HORVEJKUL ...**

**Maaf ya lama banget Requestan kamu saya buat ...**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan kamu ...**

**#BOWWWW**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**THIS IS CRACK PAIR**

**YANG GAK SUKA ADUHH LEBIH BAIK JANGAN BACA !**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

***** HAPPY READING *****

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam, Kris, Namja tampan blasteran China dan Kanada masih saja tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus saja bergerak gusar dikasurnya mencari posisi yang nyaman yang bisa membuatnya tertidur.

Namun tetap saja, matanya tak kunjung menutup juga, Kris turun dari tempat tidur berjalan keluar kamar. Dia menuju kearah dapur, Sebelum memasuki dapur dia lihat Ruang tengah sudah sangat sepi. Mungkin semua member EXO sudah tidur semua.

Kris mengambil susu kotak dan ia tumpahkan kedalam gelas yang dia ambil di rak piring. Ditenggaknya susu itu dalam satu tenggak, berharap bisa menenangkan sarafnya agar cepet untuk dia tidur malam ini. Karena jadwal besok pagi sangat padat.

Kris pun kembali masuk kedalam kamar, dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut setinggi dada, dipaksanya mata itu untuk terpejam. Baru beberapa detik saja mata Kris kembali terbuka.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya aku susah tidur seperti ini." Gerutunya sambil membolak-balikkan tubuhnya mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Aisshh ... " Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kasur. "Kalau begini terus aku bisa mengantuk besok, Isshh."

Kris mengambil Ponsel berwarna putihnya, dia memutuskan untuk bermain game yang ada di ponsel pintarnya itu. berharap bisa tertidur ditengah bermain game nanti

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Kris menghentikan acara bermain game favorite-nya _"Angry Bird"_.

"Siapa?." Teriak Kris

"Ini aku, Minseok." Sahut orang diluar sana.

Kris pun beranjak kearah pintu dan membukannya, "Ada apa Hyung?."

"Yifan, aku boleh ya tidur dikamarmu?."

"Memangnya kenapa dikamarmu Hyung?." Kris bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin, dia malah balik bertanya.

"Dikamarku ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Chen kalau sudah berkumpul dengan mereka pasti sangat berisik sampai pagi, dikamar Suho dia sepertinya sudah tidur, di kamar Manager Hyung juga sudah gelap, Kulihat kamarmu lampunya masih menyala. Hanya kamarmu harapanku satu-satunya, Yifan." Jelas Xiuin panjang lebar sambil mengeluarkan Puppy Eyes miliknya.

Kris menghela nafasnya, "Yasudah, ayo masuk Hyung."

"Kenapa lampu dikamarmu masih menyala, Kris?." Tanya Xiumin ketika mulai naik keatas kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Kris pun mengikuti Xiumin, "Aku tidak bisa tidur, Hyung."

Xiumin menatap Kris, "Kenapa?."

Kris menaikkan bahunya, "Entahlah Hyung, aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar aku bisa tidur. Tapi kenyataannya aku belum bisa tidur sampai saat ini."

"Mau kuajarkan bagaimana caranya agar cepat tertidur, Kris?." Tawar Xiumin.

Mata Kris berbinar, akhirnya ada juga yang bersedia membantunya agar bisa cepat tidur. "Bagaimana caranya Hyung?."

Xiumin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris, "Tapi kau jangan menolak dan jangan berteriak ya, Kris."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan, Hyung? Sampai aku tidak boleh berteriak."

"Begini," Xiumin berjongkok dihadapan Kris, dengan cekatannya Xiumin melorotkan celana Piyama Kris. Hingga tersisa celana dalamnya saja.

"ARGGHH, HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!." Pekik Kris terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Xiumin padanya.

"Aku kan tadi sudah bilang jangan berteriak dan jangan menolak."

"T-tapi Hyung ... "

Xiumin berdiri dan beranjak ingin kembali naik ketempat tidur, "Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

Kris tiba-tiba menahan tangan Xiumin, "Oke Hyung, teruskan apa yang akan Hyung lakukan."

Xiumin tersenyum pada Kris, "Tapi kau janji tidak akan teriak atau pun menolaknya, Kris?."

Kris menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya, Hyung."

Xiumin kembali berjongkok didepan Kris, "Kau siap?."

"Siap, Hyung."

Xiumin mulai memegang gundukan dibalik celana dalam berwarna merah maroon itu, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan mengelitik. Kris bergidik, merasakan sensasi geli pada Juniornya. Xiumin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Junior Kris, awalnya Kris merasa takut tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menolaknya jadi dia hanya diam saja dan pasrah dengan apa yang Xiumin lakukan padanya.

Xiumin mulai mengigit-gigit kecil gundukan itu, Kris memejamkan matanya merasakan rasa nikmat pada Juniornya. Desahan halus pun meluncur dari mulutnya. Xiumin pun dengan intens mengigit gundukan tersebut berulag kali.

"Hyung, Ahh–Hmmpptt." Kris refleks menutup mulutnya saat desahan yang lumayan keras keluar dari mulutnya.

Xiumin menghentikan aktivitasnya mengigit gundukan Junior Kris, "Jika ingin mendesah, mendesahlah Kris."

Kris mengangguk, "Teruskan Hyung."

"Dasar, tadi menolak sekarang malah minta diteruskan." Sindir Xiumin, Kris hanya nyengir kuda.

Xiumin pun fokus kembali pada gundukan Kris yang sekarang sudah terlihat agak membesar dari yang sebelumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Xiumin langsung melepaskan celana dalam Kris, Mencuatlah Junior Kris begitu saja. Yang kini menegang sempurna mengacung keatas sampai pusarnya.

"WOWW, besar juga Juniormu Kris." Pekik Xiumin terpesona. Kris tersenyum bangga.

"Ahhh.. Hyung." Desah Kris saat Xiumin memegang Junior miliknya dan mengocoknya pelan.

Xiumin menghentikan gerakan mengocok Junior Kris, kini dia memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat ke Junior Kris yang berkedut-kedut itu. xiumin menjilat-jilat lubang Junior Kris. Dan mulai mem-Blow Job Junior Kris, kepala Xiumin naik turun teratur memberikan kehangatan rongga mulutnya pada Junior Kris.

"Hyung.. Ahhh ... MoreeAhhh ... Deep More.. Ahhhh." Racau Kris saat Juniornya dimanja mulut Xiumin.

Kini junior Kris bukan hanya dimanja oleh mulut Xiumin saja namun tangan Xiumin juga membeikan sensasi nakal dibuah zakar Kris. Dua sensasi yang sangat nikmat oleh Kris.

"Ahhh... OOHH FUCKKK... Ahhh... " Kris memegang kepala Xiumin dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya agar gerakan Xiumin menghisap Juniornya lebih cepat. Xiumin pun tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"HyungggAhhhh... ahhhhhh... inihhh nikmatAhhhh."

Xiumin terus mengemut Junior Kris yang lumayan besar memenuhi mulutnya itu, Xiumin mengigit kecil Junior Kris. Xiumin merasa mulutnya berkedut-kedut, ternyataitu kedutan dari Junior Kris, dia ingin Klimaks. Xiumin mempercepat hisapannya.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan aliran nikmat dijuniornya, "Hyungggg.. Ahhhh ... Akuhhh .. Mauuuuu.. AKKHHHHHHH SHITTTT."

CROOTT

CROOTT

CROOTTTTTT

Kris menyemburkan Cairan Cinta dimulut Xiumin, Xiumin tanpa rasa jijik melahap Sperma itu habis tanpa sisa. Kris merasa badannya lelah, dia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya seketika.

"Bagaimana apa kau mengantuk Kris?." Tanya Xiumin sambil menjilat tepi bibirnya yang masih ada sisa Sperma milik Kris.

"Iya, cara Hyung benar-benar manjur untukku, Gomawo Hyung."

"Ne." Xiumin memakaikan kembali celana dalam Kris dan celana Piayamanya, ditariknya selimut menutupi tubuh Kris yang sudah terlelap itu. xiumin pun naik keatas kasur dan menenggelamkan dirinya didalam selimut, mengikuti Kris masuk kedalam dunia mimpi.

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** THE END *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**HAHHAHAHA,,,**

**Ini pertama kalinya saya buat FF dengan Cast KRISMIN dan Rate M ...**

**Gak ada ide sihh,,, makanya bikin dengan alur cerita kayak gini ...**

**Makasih ya buat Readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca FF ABAK MAMPUS INI ...**

**Buat JENNY LEE HORVEJKUL yang Request maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan.. hehehehe**

**Sebelumnya makasih udah mau Request ...**


End file.
